The present invention relates to an improved pistol.
The term "pistol" means a pistol proper, i.e. a weapon loaded through a loader incorporated into the handle, or a revolver, namely a drum-loaded weapon.
Generally, the pistols may be subdivided into two groups according to whether they are of the single-action or the double-action type.
The single-action weapons require the manual cocking of the hammer previous to the shooting released by pressure on the detent. On the contrary, in the double-action weapons, a first stroke of the detent provides said cocking (for the first cartridge), whereas the end of the detent stroke causes percussion. The major drawback of the double-action weapons lies in the fact that the pressure being exerted onto the detent when shooting the first time is relatively high so that the accuracy of the shooting is problematical.